Burned
by Stark's one and only girl
Summary: Zoey is the only one who can get rid of Kolona. But It's not just Kalona who wants her back. Two old friends join us in this story and one has a gift for words...
1. Chapter 1

_Ok this is my version of how the House of Night Series seventh book BURNED should go._

_I do not own anything in the House of Night series:'( ok so here i go_

**Zoey**

The darkness finally subsided and now i was sitting in nothing but white.I mean literally EVERYTHING WAS WHITE!!! i couldn't feel anything on my feet or legs so it kinda felt like floating.

" I think i liked the darkness better" i mumbled. when my words came out of my mouth the had an orange tint to them. I was sick of words coming out of my mouth with colour! It just wasn't right!

Then just when i thought the white vastness couldnt get any whiter, Geuss what? It DID!! I coverd my eyes and in like 5 seconds i could feel grass on my feet and a big rock under my butt.

"Where am I?" i didn't think anyone would answer me so i was surpriesed to hear the beautiful voice of my godess.

"NYX!" I got off the big rock and on stumbled a little as i walked to my godess.

"Nyx what happend? I remember getting some call from Heath, Running to Kolona and every one yelling at me but thats it. and then I saw Heath again but then i fell into a dark void which turned to whiteness and now in here! Where is here anyway?" I finished in a rush.

"Dont worry Daughter. Im sure your friends will fill you in when you awaken. And this place you speek of is called the 'Otherworld' or 'Spiritworld'. Dont worry about Heath Zoeybird he will be fine, i shall keep good watch over him."

" Wait 'Spiritworld'? I dont understand. Am i dead?" I had to ask.

"No but your soul did shatter. You must think of how to get back, but first would you like to take a little trip with me and mabey find some ways of how to get your soul back?'' Nyx asked me. I didnt question her because i knew she would do everything she could without telling me the full answers because thats just how Nyx worked. She never told you what to do or how to do it, because al of her children have free will and choose their own paths.

She made a sweeping motion with her arm and then i say the air a roung her ripple.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 Zoey**_

I could see a group of kids hudled around something. They were all crying epesically the boy in the middle of the crowd. He was crying the loudest and was saying things like '_Its all my fault_' and ' _Im sooo sorry! I dont deserve to be your worrior_.' My _worrior! _The picture zoomed in a bit and i saw why the were all crying. The boy in the middle was holding _my body_!

"Nyx, who are these kids and why are they holding my body, and where did all my tattoos go?! And why are they crying really loud?" I was fireing questions at her and she simply replied,

''Dont you remember them daughter? They're your friends and I only mark your soul not your whole body, so that is why you still have all your tattoos here and not there. You will get them back when your soul returnes to your body.''

''I-i think i remember but i cant remember ther names.'' I said stuttering

''Why don't you stay here and think of the five elements and maybe their names will come to you.'' And with that said she left me to think all by myself.

I sat in the grass and thought of wind. A picture of a guy went through my mind. He had a blue cresent moon on his forhead, short brown hair and brown loving eyes.

''Damein.'' I said out loud. Then realization hit me.

''Am i suppose to think of the elements and ill get images of my friends?'' I asked to no one really.

_'Think_' I heard in the air around me. I thought of fire and water. Pictures of two girls showed up in my head.

"Shaunee and Erin.'' Next up was earth and i knew exactly who would show up,

''Stevie Rae." I tought of the names of my friends and circle and got more images of people.

''Damein and Jack, Shaunee and Erin, Stevie Rae, Aphrodite and Darius." I said out loud

I named everyone Ecept the boy in the middle.

''Who is he?'' I tought out loud.

''_Spirit'' _I heard Nyx's voice in my head.

''Okay, Okay. Think of spirit'' i said out loud.

I closed my eyes and got an image of a really cute boy with a red filled in cresent moon with arrows pointing to it. His sandy blond hair was messy but in a cute guy way. His brown eyes looked like melted chocolate and his lips were in my favoruite Bad Boy cocky smile of his that i loved so much. I flung open my eyes and ran to where the picture was but ended up falling on my butt insted like i hit an ivisibl wall or something. I got up and looked at the guy in the middle.

''Stark.'' I whispered so low that i could barly hear it.''Oh Godess! What have i done? Im the worst High Prestess ever! All i do is hurt the ones i love!'' And with that said, i broke down crying. Not just for me but for my circle, my friends, my worrior, my mom, my grandma. Everyone. I cried for the whole damn world! then a question whent through my mind. How the hell am i going to defet Kalona when im in the Spiritworld?!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Stark**

"Stark! Are you mentally impaired?" Aphrodite screeched.

"She's. Still. Breathing! " Erin yelled

"She's gonna come back so stop freaking us out!" Shaunee said. Jeesh I was getting' yelled at a lot.

"Darius, what do you think?" Damien asked

"You're her warrior right?" I nodded. "Well think I think you should listen to him, if he says Zoey's soul shattered then you guys should believe him." Darius said looking at the three girls.

"I still think we shouldn't trust him." Aphrodite said stubbornly "I mean he did shoot Stevie Rae, bit a whole shit load of girls and he was gonna shoot Darius!"

"He was losing his humanity!" Damien countered. They kept talking about me like I wasn't there, which I guess I wasn't really because I was wrapped up in my own thoughts and looking down on the empty shell that I truly loved.

"Aphrodite, go easy on him. He has lost his priestess and-" Aphrodite cut Darius off

"SHE'S NOT LOST! And why do you always take his side?"

"I don't" Darius said, but Aphrodite already ran away into the palace. Everyone was really quiet except for the sniffling going on, and then Jack broke the silence.

"Shouldn't we get Zoey to the infirmary? Maybe someone there can help." Then he walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry Stark. Zoey's a strong girl, she'll pull through." I tried to give Jack a smile but it didn't feel right on my face so I quickly wiped it off. I tried to stand but my legs wouldn't hold me and Zoey so I just sat back down in the grass

"I'll take Zoey to the infirmary. Erin, Shaunee can you find Aphrodite? Damien and Jack can you help Stark get to his room?" Darius said. Everyone murmured yeses and set off to get Aphrodite, Take Z to the infirmary and get me off the ground. I let Damien and Jack helped me up and we started heading to the rooms where we were staying.

On the trip there so many thoughts rushed around my head

'_Way to go Stark. You walked away from the one person you truly love. Now all her friends hate you and probably don't trust you. I mean you are a monster, and no one loves monsters._

_I bet this hasn't happened ever before. What kind of warrior are you? No wonder when Zoey wakes up she gonna release you from your bond, and then your gonna be all alone._

We got in to my room and I sat on my bed, put my face in my hands and cried. _Some guy I am_. I thought. Jack brought me a face cloth and Damien got me a bag of blood. I washed my face and tried to tell Damien that I wasn't thirsty, but I couldn't get my voice to work.

"Stark, you need to drink something." Damien's said. I got a piece of paper (for fear of my voice breaking.)And wrote 'I'm not hungry or thirsty' and handed it to Damien.

"Okay, Fine. I'm not going to get you to do something that you don't want to do. But I think you should still talk to someone and Jack and I are the only ones in the room." When I didn't say anything, Damien let out a sigh and came and sat down beside me on the bed.

"We're not mad at you Stark. If its anyone's fault Zoey is-'unconscious' its Kalona's. He Killed Heath which I guess in away killed Zoey.'' When Damien said that I ran out of the room to go and find Kalona.

**So? What do you think? Is it good? Bad? Don't know?**

**I'm trying to see how close I can get to the real BURNED. R&R PLEZ**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Zoey**

I guess while I was crying about he whole dang world, I fell asleep. I woke up in a room that looked exactly like mine except none of my things were there.

"Stark? Aphrodite? Twins?" I yelled out names "Anyone?'' I said just above a whisper. The door to the room opened and the one person I did _not_ want to see came in. His black hair was wavy around his shoulders. His amber eyes starring at me. His humongous black wings tucked neatly on his back, and like many other times he was only wearing pants and nothing else.

"What do you want Kalona?'' I asked coldly

"You know what I want." He took a step closer and I said

"Oh right. Duh! You want a hair cut, shirt, socks and some shoes." I smiled sweetly at him "Did I miss anything?"

"Oh A-ya you always were amusing" He took another step closer. "But all those things mean nothing to me unless I have you." He was standing right beside my bed. I quickly through the covers of and jumped of the bed and ran to the other side of the room. I saw that I was wearing the same buckskin mini dress that I had on when Kalona first appeared in my dreams.

"You look beautiful in that dress A-ya." When I didn't say anything he stared walking over to me.

"I want to possess you A-ya. We can rule the world together. Just you and me. No one else. Forget about your friends, and your warrior. You don't need them A-ya, come be with me." He was standing right in front of me. He quickly moved his arms and wings around me so I couldn't escape his grasp. He slowly bent down to kiss me but I moved my head just in time. I had enough room to get my arms and hands free. I reached my hand up to his face, and gave him my hardest slap. He let go enough for me to get out of his grasp. I quickly ran to the other side of the room.

"A-ya? What was that for?" I saw a flash of pain go though his eye, but it disappeared as quickly as it came

"Lets get some thing straight. One," I started counting things off my fingers. "my name is Zoey. Not A-ya. Two, there is no way in hell that I am gonna join you. Three, I am not leaving my friends or my warrior, Stark. And if I go to you then I disappoint everyone and betray Nyx and the whole dang world! And that's not gonna happen." I said when I ran out of breath.

"But you have already left your friends A-ya. You came to your senses you called me to you and I came. You love me A-ya" He had a mischievous grin on his face.

"I don't love you! I love Stark?" I screamed at him. I knew it was true the moment the words left my mouth. Stark made me believe there was a thing called soul mates.

"You love Stark?" Kalona asked breaking through my thoughts.

"Yes." I said simply

"Okay. It's your life and you have free will. But remember this A-ya, I always get what I want. If you won't come to me willingly then I will have to ether get rid of the competition or I'll force you myself." And with that he left.

I didn't know what to say, he was threatening me and Stark!

"Zoey." I said into the dead air.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Aphrodite **

I was in my room crying my eyes out. Why Zoey? She never asked for any of this to happen. And what really made me cry was that I never saw any of this. The only two death visions I had of Zoey dying was when she got her head cut off by the Raven Mocker and her drowning._ Stark and Darius are wrong. She's gonna come back. She has to._ I thought t my self. There was a knock on the door. "Come in."

"Hey Darius told us to get you." Erin said. "He took Z to the infirmary."

"Are you okay?" Shaunee asked

"Yeah, I'm fine" I told them, and then added. "Do you guys know where the infirmary is?"

"Yup, but we need to find the Gay Boys and Arrow Boy." Shaunee said

"Uhgg. Can't we just leave Stark alone or send him home or something? Then when Zoey wakes up, we won't have to worry 'bout her drowning and Stark doing nothing to Save her.'' I said

"Look, we don't like Stark ether but like you said, Zoey loves him, and he's her warrior, and he is really stubborn." Erin said

"Plus Z would be pissed if we sent him home." Shaunee finished

" Fine. Let go find the Gay Boys and Arrow Boy." We left my room and started walking down the hallway. We felt a gust of wind go by us.

"Guess that's Queen Damien telling us to hurry the hell up." I said and rolled my eyes. We started running and all most caused a Nerd Herd crash.

"Watch it!" we yelled at Damien and Jack

"Have…You…Guys…Seen…Stark?" He asked while he continued to pant like a dog.

"No, he was with you guys." Erin said

"Yeah but he ran out the door to go looking for Kalona." Jack said

That fucking traitor! His High Priestess is 'unconscious' and goes on Kalona's side? That's just not right.

"I said it was Kalona's fault Zoey is-is not with us now, and he just ran out. Are you sure you didn't see him?" Damien said

"We felt a gust of wind down the hall there-"Erin said

"But we just thought it was you trying to tell us to hurry up-" Shaunee said

"So we started running and almost crashed into you guys." I finished

"We have to go and find him be for he does something that he's gonna regret." Jack said. We turned around and started running down the hall. As much as I hate Stark, Zoey would be mad at us if we let something bad happen to him.

We came to a complete stop when we got out side.

"How are we gonna find him? He could be anywhere by know!" Erin said

"Well, can't say we didn't try." I said and started to walk back to the palace when Damien stopped me.

"Ugggh! Fine ill stay and help find Stark."

"You guys stay here. I'll go and get Darius and tell him you guys need help finding Stark. I'll go and watch Zoey." Jack said and sped off. Two minutes later Darius came.

"Jack said you need of my assistance."

"Stark ran off to go and Kalona and Jack and I couldn't keep up with his warrior quickness." Damien said "How do we find him?"

"I think we should split up. I'll go with Darius, Twins you to stay together and Damien you guard the door. If he has any brains he should come back, so Damien you need to stay and wait there." I told them. They all muttered okays and set off in different directions.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Stark **

Damien was right. It was no ones fault but Kalona's. He killed Heath which in away killed Zoey. I guess.

I was so full of anger; when I found Kalona I was gonna kill him. I reached behind me and grabbed the bow and an arrow that was strapped to my back and Zoey's words ran through my '_That bow is not he fix-it answer to your problems. It should be your very last resort and should never be used against another person, human or vampyer. You used to know that.'_

"But Kalona isn't a human or vampyer. He's immortal." I said aloud frustrated by the fact that Kalona couldn't be killed. Before I knew it I was walking to the spot where Heath had been killed and I felt Zoey's soul had shatter. Heath body still lay there his neck was all twisted and all…all weird. His eyes were opened and his pupils were dilated. The seen of just hours ago kept playing in my head.

"I bet this hasn't happened before." I mumbled to my self then I got a really sharp pain that I knew all to well. I grabbed my bow and a couple of arrows and started shooting them in a near by tree. The pain disappeared and my phone started ringing. I fished it out of my pocket and checked the caller I.D. A wave of hope went through but disappeared when the person on the other line answered.

"Hello?" I said

"Stark? Whew am I glad to hear your voice." Jack said.

"Jack is Zoey Okay? And why do you have her phone?"

" I left mine in my room so I borrowed Z's to tell you that Neferet is right out side the infirmary doors and she wants in."

"I'll be right over. Don't let Neferet in under any circumstances okay?"

"Got it."

"And call the others too. I'll be there in like two seconds." I hung up and started running. There was no way in hell that I was gonna let Neferet 'help' Zoey when I'm not there. I got to the doors and Damien was talking on the phone.

"'Kay, got it. Wait he's here."

"Already talked to Jack, now hurry up we have to get to the infirmary." Damien hung up his phone and put it in his pocket.

"Do you trust me?'' I asked Damien

"What do you mean?"

"Just answer my question." Damien didn't hesitate when he said "Yes."

"Okay. Now take my hand and hold on." Damien looked at me questionably.

"It's okay, I don't bite. Much." Damien took my hand and we sped off.

We zoomed by Neferet who looked a little dazed and went in to the room that Zoey was staying in. I made a complete stop and just looked at Zoey. She was lying on a bed in a hospital gown, looking totally at peace which kind of scared me. The mark that was on her forehead seemed to glow against the paleness of her skin. She seemed so… so ghost like so foreign laying there and not moving. I watched the gentle rise and fall of her chest. I couldn't hold back the tears threaten to fall from my eyes. I walked over to Zoey's bed, pulled up a chair and took her hand in mine.

"What do we do about Neferet? Jack asked.

"Lets just wait till the others get here." I said in a flat voice that I barely recognized as my own.

"When will that be?" Damien asked

"I called them right after I talked to you so Darius and Aphrodite should be here soon." As if to emphasise the soon part Darius and Aphrodite stood in the door way with the twins be hind them, they all gasped

"Oh." Erin said

"My." Shaunee said

"Goddess! She looks even worse than she did before." Aphrodite cried.

"Can we quite starring at Zoey and figure out what we're gonna do 'bout Neferet?" Damien yelled. I had to agree with him though, we needed to get rid of Neferet before she does something to hurt Zoey.

"Bring her in." I said while I reached to grab my bow and arrows from my back.

"Ahh. Good thinkin' Arrow Boy." Shaunee said. Darius opened the door and Neferet walked in looking like she owned the place.

"What do you want?" I growled at her

"I want to make Kalona happy. But he's not happy because his precious '_A-ya'_ is lying on a bed and her soul has shattered." Neferet said in a bitchy voice.

"How do we know that you aren't gonna hurt her?" Erin asked

"Would I really hurt the most powerful Fledgling in history?" Neferet asked with fake innocence

"Yeah. You would. You don't care about Kalona or any one any way, you just want his power and to get Zoey out of the way so you can take over the whole fucking universe. But you're not gonna take over us or turn us into your little minions. Soon we will have our full circle and you can't do anything to stop us. Soon you and Kalona will be gone. For good." Aphrodite said in I guess was her best bitch voice.

"Fine I won't help Zoey. She can die for all I care." She started walking to the door; she turned around to face us again.

"But remember fledglings; power can turn people crazy and powerful people can kill the crazy." Neferet walked out of the room laughing. What the hell was that suppose to mean?


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7 Stark**_

I put my bow and arrows down, walked and closed the door.

"Please tell me were gonna kill her." Aphrodite said

"I say that if we are then we need to do it soon." Shaunee said

"Ditto." Her twin said. Everyone started talking at once on how we should Kill Neferet. I got one of my most brilliant ideas ever. Well i hope it was brilliant and would work.

''HEY!" I yelled and everyone shut up '' I think i know how to kill Neferet."noeone said anything so i continued.'' Put your elements in my arrows and i'll shoot them and hopefully we'll kill Neferet."I turned to Darius. "You said that a Warrior can tap into his Prestess' affinities?''

'' That is correct."

''Okay i'll try and tap into Earth and Spirit.'' I took out five arrows from the quiver and handed them to the Twins and Damien. They took the arrows from me so i only had two in my hand.

I closed my eyes and thought of Earth first and smelt freshly cut hay and a whole bunch of earthy things. I then thought of Spirit. I felt like my soul was happy and jumpy nd i really wanted to laugh in joy. I opened my eyes and saw that the arrows that i was holding, glowed the colors of Earth and Spirit.

''Done." The Twins and Damien said in unison. I looked at them and saw that my plain old arrows were glowing the colors of Wind, Fire, and Water.

''Damien, hand me your arrow." he did as i told him. I thought about the arrow hitting Neferet in the heart (although im sure she doent have a heart) and shot. We heard an ear splitting scream that i was sure was Neferet's.

''Erin, your next." She handed me the arrow. again i though about hitting Neferet.

Shaunee handed my her arrow when Erin's disappeared.

I notched the Earth arrow in my bow, shot and then put the purple arrow in its place.

We heard one last scream, that i was sure Canada could ran to the window adn looked out. We saw Neferet laying in a pool of blood on the ground with five arrows sticking out of her chest and back. Kalona ran to her aid (but it was useless) and checked her puls. I could tell that we killed her because Kalona's face looked kinda sad (Kinda) but it also looked happy. Probably because now he thinks that he can have Zoey to himself, but i have a newsflash for him. NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!! He looked up and saw us looking down on him. Kalona jumped and flew into the room. Darius stood protectively in front of Aphrodite, the Twins, Damien and Jack. I stood defensively in front of Zoey.

''YOU!'' Kalona said with such force, he made the whole room shake. I thought i even saw Darius flinch.

''Me.'' I simply said, Kalona looked old and sad, but i didn't believe him.

''You- you killed Neferet. Why? i thought you were on our side.'' i was about to answer when Aphrodite said.''It wasn't just Stark who killed Neferet, it was all of us." she made a sweeping gesture with her arm. I was just going to say that it was Me, The Twins, and Damien but she shot me one of her looks that said ' Shut up and let me do the talking'

''Neferet was gonna hurt Zoey and there was no way we were going to let that happen.''

'' I told Neferet to help my sweet A-ya." Kalona's voice was calm but you could tel the was mad

''Her. Name. Is .Zoey." I said through clenched teeth " And Neferet _hates_Zoey, she wouldnt listen to you unless you said _'Kill_ _Zoey' " _I got my bow ready to fire at Kalona.

''You cant kill an immortal." He laughed

''I can try." I then felt sadness confusion anger and guilt. _Her_ emotions. _Zoey's_ emotoins

''I'll leave you to think then." Kalona struted out of the room like he owned the fucking place.

I looked at Zoey. The cresent moon on her forhead was filled in but nothing else was there. I sat down in the chair that i claimed as my own and took Zoey's hand in mine.

"How about we leave Stark and Z alone foe awhile.'' Damien said as he sheperd everyone out of the room. I moved her hair from her face and started talking to her.

''Hey Zoey, I know you cant hear me, well at least i think you cant hear me. Anyway, we killed Neferet. Everyone was freaking out because she was going to _'help you' _but we wouldnt let her touch you , so i tapped into Earth and Spirit and put htem in my arrows. Damien, Erin and Shaunee did the same too and we shot her."I took a deep shaky breath, looked around the room and continued. "I know we havent known each other very long but i feel like i've known you for like ever and that i cant live without you. I know that your still breathing but i dont know how long that'll last. Im sur your not dead because if died or were dying, i would be in pain.'' Tears ran freely down my face and onto our joined hands. i closed my eyes and took another big shaky breathe and said, with as much passion and love i said ''I love you Zoey. Evern when i first saw you in the Dinning Hall." After that i cried. Big wet snoty, shoulder shaking tears.

* * *

**One of my longest chapters. Still dont own anything sadly**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 Zoey**

I finaly got out of that damn bed room and now was outside. The sun was shining and the birds were sining. (Actual _birds_! None of those Raven Moker things, essh.) I know that the sun should have botherd me, but it didn't. _Well your not technelly alive._ i thought to myself.

I sat down in the grass and thought of how my friends were handling what had happend. But i mostly thought of my Warrior, Stark. I got one of my most brilliant ideas on how to get my soul back in my body. My friends had to get Stevie Rae here, cast a circle and call my soul to the circle and then i can mabey go in my body. Maybe. I was still thinking 'bout Stark when i heard somthing.

' _i love you Zoey. Even from the first day we met_.' I then heard him break down crying and i wanted nothing more to do than to comfort him.

'' I love you too." I said as tears welled up in my eyes and i new it was true.

Stark looked around and i saw what he saw.

''Zoey? Is that you? Were are you? Am i going crazy? Oh goddess! I am going crazy." I had to try hard not to laugh. I aswered all his questions.

"Yes, its me. Im in your head somehow. And no you are definitly going crazy."

''i dont understand. In my head?''

''Yes. I was think about you when i was in this medow and now im in your head." I told him simply.

''I understand if you dont want me to be your Warrior. I -I...'' Stark broke of crying.

''Dont cry. All i want is for you to be my Warrior. I love you! and nothing can change that." I told him with tears flowing over my cheeks "Plus it was Kalona's fault. He killed Heath which i gess in a way killed me. I was so stupid to think that Kalona could be saved! So im sorry."

''Dont be.'' he told me wiping his eyes.

''I think i know how to get myself back in my body.'' I told him getting right to the point.''You need to get Stevie Rae here, cast a circle and cal my spirit to the cicle and hopfully i can get in my body."

"When do you want her to come?''

''ASAP. The sooner the better. I cant defaet Kalona while im in the Otherworld."

''Okay, ill tell her. Try not to be long Z.''

"Kay just hurry and get Stevie Rae here. ill see you guys soon."

Then i was back in the feild.

'I hope im right.' I said aloud.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 Stark **

**This Chapter is for jamesstarkgirlfriend, and anyone else who cant stand Starks pain. srry guys it hurts me too but the pain aint over yet.**

**Im not very sure if this chapter is any good but whatever. Oh and its propably my longest chapter.**

**Okay heres a question for y'all... What is 25 sizes from an 'A' bra? Review if you know the answer!**

As soon as Zoey and i were done talking i took my phone and looked for Stevie Rae's Number.

''Shit!'' I said under my breath. I Borrowed Zoey's phome that Jack placed on the bedside table. I found Stevie Rae's number on speed dile and she picked up after three rings.

''Zoey?'' She said sleeply

''No it's Stark, Zoey cant talk right now." I said close to tears at the thought of never seeing Zoey again.

''Okaaayy.''Stevie Rae dragged out the word. ''So why cant she talk?'' I had to tell Stevie Rae because she was Zoey's best friend.

'' Because her soul shatterd when she threw spirit at Kalona after he killed Heath, and she cant talk or move or do anything, so she is lying here on a hospital bed doing nothing except breathing.'' I said in a rush.

''Why should i trust you? I mean you did shoot me with your arrows.'' She had a point.

"Fine dont belive me. call Damien or someone who you do belive, but Zoey needs your help so you need get on a plane and get here now. Believe me or not but i would never lie to anyone about the state that my Priestess is in." I hung up the phone and went to sleep.

I woke up to hear my stomach growling at me to be fed.

''Mornig Stark.'' Jack said, he was holding a HUGE trey filled with pancakes and sauseges and eggs. I was sure that my stomach was growling so loud that Jack heard it.

"Stevie Rae talked to Damien last night and is on her way now. She should be hear in about half an hour, i also brought you some pancakes and stuff incase you were hungry. Oh and the coucli meeting is still on but were going to Venice, they sent Heath's body home and no one can find Kalona anywhere.'' While Jack was talking he handed me the trey of food and i was greedidly shoving it down.

''Kalona isnt here?'' I asked aroung the mouth full of food.

'' Yeah. i think he left when Zoey threw spirit at him.'' It made sence, but we had more important thing to do than to worry bout the asshole Kalona.

''Guys! Guys!'' I yelled. Stevie Rae was hear and everyone was talking at once and trying to explaine what had happened to Zoey. I stood up on a chair and yelled "HEY!'' Everyone stopped talking. i got off the chair and used my 'inside voice' as my mom called it. " I think i know how to get Zoey back to her body.'' I looked around. Everyone was still quiet so i continued. "We need to cast a circle, call Zoey's soul to us then tell her to go back to her body." I said simply.

"Of course! How could we not have thought of that earlier?" Aphrodite smaked herself "Everyone take your places. Stark your gonna fill in for spirit." Aphrodite said. Everyone took their places. I had to admit, even though i am a super mocho, full grown Warrior vampyer, i was a little nervous about filling in for Zoey. Aphrodite started talking.

"Wind, we ask that you blow Zoey's soul to us. We call you to our circle!'' Aphridite touched the lighter to the wick and the flame engulfed it instantly. The wind wiped around Damien and Aphrodite, but not enough to mess up her always perfect hair. She moved to Shaunee.

"Fire, we ask that you please burn a path for Zoey's soul to follow. We summon you to this circle!" Before the lighter touched the candel the wick cought on fire.

"Water, can you please carrie Zoey's soul to us on you sweet waves? We summon you to this circle!'' i saw that Erin and Aphrodite looked down to see if their (very expence looking) shoes got wet.

''Earth, we ask you to help the ground under Zoey soul's feet to bring her here and to us. We summon you to this circle!" We smelt freshly cut hay and well dirt. i have to admit Aphrodite was okay at casting circles but she was no where as good as Zoey.

"Ready Stark?" She was standing infront of me now. i swalloed hard and nodded my head.

"Spirit, we ask that you help Zoey's become one with her body. We summon you to this circle!" The light touched the candle wick and i felt my soul leap with excitment. There was a flash of light that blinded us all.

''Zoey!?" Everyone yelled.

''Hi guys thanks a bunch, but can i please get back to my body? Oh and Aphrodite can you go and lay beside me?" Zoey looked kinda like a ghost, but we were still really glad to see her. (well sort of see her because she looked like a ghost.)

"Why?'' Aphrodite asked. Zoey sighed and said "Because, i cant move unless you move."

Aphrodite did as she said.

"I'll see you guys when i wake up." With another flash of light Zoey went back into her body. I could feel little pricks of pain (like when your leg falls asleep.) all overmy palms, face, shoulders, back, waist, and across my chest. I also felt her emotions, i staggerd back abit like someone had just pushed me.

We heard caughing and looked around. The only one who was caughing was Zoey.

"NO! She cant reject the change! We just barly got her back!" Aphrodite started crying into Darius's shirt.

There was no blood. Atleast not yet.

I grabbed the chair that was right beside Zoey's bed and took her hand. There was more caughing but still no blood. Zoey's green brown eyes flutterd open.

''Stark...'' She mumbled

''Im here. Everythings okay. Everyones fine.I promise im never leaving you again" I thold her over and over again. I hadnt realized that i had tears running down my face untill Zoey wiped them away from my cheeks. I completly forgot that everyone was in the room untill Aphrodite had to clear her throat and ruin the moment.

''Look we all no that you two have a _'thing' _but we also helped bring her back and we need to talk." Aphrodite made air quotes 'thing'.

''Zoey, Kalona left and we dont know where he is." Damien said

"And the High Council wants to have a meeting in Venice when your ready." Jack said. I hadnt paid much attention to what he said earlier.

''Zoey can't go to Venice." I said slowly. Everyone gave me weird looks.'' The vision. Of her Drowning. Its in Venice."

''How do we know for sure?'' Stevie Rae said.

''I'll show you children." There was another shining lit wich transforemed into a women.

* * *

Dont really know if its long enough. Thanks for the review guys


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 Stark**

''Nyx!'' Zoey and Aphrodite said.

''Hello children." Nyx said.

''What do you meand by 'I'll show you'? Darius asked.

''Ill show why you think Zoey cant go to venice." Nyx made a sweping motin with right arm and we were seeing what someone else was seeing.

''You are in the head of Zoey's consort. This is what he witness before he died." We were still sitting in the hospital room. I had Zoey in my lap. Everyone was ether on the floor or on a bed. It was just like we were watching a movie. We saw Neferet and Kalona talking.

_'It goes exactly as planned,' _ Kalona said

_'I hate the subterfuge! I cannot bear that you pretend to be something your not for her." _ Neferet screeched. I felt Zoey's anger growing.

_"You call it pretense. I call it another point of veiw."_

_"Which is why you can lie to her and still seem to be telling her the truth."_

Kalona shrugged _"Zoey wants the truth so it is the that i give her."_

"_Selectivly!" _Neferet hissed

Nyx paused the picture and looked at Zoey.

"Is it true that Kalona stood by your side?" Zoey asked

"No. What Kalona showed you was all a lie, like he and Neferet were discussing. Would you like to continue watching?"

"Yes." The pictuer started were it left off.

"_Of course. But do all mortals, vampyer human or fledgling not select their own truths?"_

_"Mortals. You say that as if you are so removed from us."_

_"I am immortal, wich makes me different. Even from you, though you Tsi Sgili powers are tansforming you into somting that is close to immortal."_

_"Yes but Zoey isnt anything close to immortal. I still believe we should kill her."_ I heard poeple gasping, but Zoey just stared slit eyed at the picture. There was no way in hell i was gonna let Kalona or Neferet kill Zoey.

_"You are a blood thirsty creature."_ Kalona started laughing. Neferet wants to kill Zoey and Kalona _ laughs!_ Hw does that work? _"What would you do, cut off her head and impaile her as you did the other two who got in your way?"_ Zoey and the gand gasped

"She killed Proffeser Nolan and Loren Blake!" Zoey said

"We thought it was the People of Faith!" Aphrodite said

"_Dont be ridiculous. I wouldnt kill her the sam e way i did them. It would be too obvious. she could simply meet with an unfortinate accident when she visits Venice in the next day or so."_

"Im not letting that happen." I said aloud

"None of us are." Shuanee said

"We are not letting out of our sight"Erin said as she and her 'Twin' came over and sat beside me and Zoey.

"_No. We will not have to kill Zoey. Soon she will come to me willingly; i've already planted the seeds for that. All I need to do is wait for them to bloom, and then her powers which are vast even though she is mortal will be at my disposal."_

_"_Ha. Not ganna happen!" Zoeys laugh was completly humorless

_"Our disposal." Neferet corrected him._

_"Of course my Queen."_ Neferet moved close to Kalona and they started making out.

"Eww." Aphrodite said

"Gag." The Twins said. Damien and Jack looked horrified.

Surprienly Neferet pulled away and said _"No. You cant makelove to Zoey in her dreams, and then agian with you eyes in front of everyone and expect me to open my body to you. I wont be yours tonight. She is too much between us." _Neferet walked through the hedge _"I know i am not imortal, nor am i Zoey Redbird, but my powers too are vastand you should rememeber i killed the last male who tried to claim me and her."_ And with that Neferet lefted.

The picture closed and was gone. Zoey was still staring at the spot where the picture once was.

"What do we say to the Council? We cant just not show up." Jack said.

"We tell them that Aphrodite had a vision of Zoey's death. They'll understand." Darius said.

"May i speek with Zoey and Stark for a moment?" Nyx asked

"Of course." Darius lead the kids out of the room and left us alone to talk with Nyx.

**Any good? Yes? No? Maybe?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 Zoey.**

"I dont love Kalona. And I never made love to him at all! Ever!" i said as tears were running down my face wich Stark quickly wiping them away.

"I know Zoeybird."

"Then why did Neferet say so?"Stark said

"If i new then i would tell you. But Neferet hasnt been on my path for awhile and i cant contact her like i can with all of my other vamps and fledglings." Nyx paused and then added. "Zoey you musnt be left alone. Espicially when your sleeping."

"I know." i said

"Dont worry Nyx. I promise that i'll never leave Zoey again and i'l keep her safe from Kalona." I smiled up at Stark. Then a thought hit me.

"Do we still go to Venice?" I asked .

"You will need to figure that out for yourselves. I dont choose your paths. Each and every fledgling and vampyre of mine have there own free will to do what ever they want."Nyx started to shimmer and waver.

"Nyx, dont go! what if i need your help? What if Kalona somehow tricks me into loving him? What i-" I started but Nyx put her hand up to silence me.

"Dont worry so much Zoeybird. I beleive in you, your friends believe in you. All you need to do is trust your and your group of fledglings are wise beond your years. Remember that Zoeybird." Then Nyx was completly gone.

"Well hell. This is gonna be some ride." I said.

"Hey, like Nyx said 'I believe in you, your friends believe in you and all you need to do is trust your instincts.' Kalona wont get to you Zoey. I wont let him. Plus Neferet's dead so all we have to do is just worry 'bout Kalona." Stark told me as held me tight in his strong Heath like arms. I started to cry because up entill now i hadnt even thought of Heath.

"Hey, whats wrong?" Stark asked

"I -i just..." I broke off, not knowing how to tell Stark that i missed Heath. I mean Stark is kinda my boyfriend and i dont know how he was gonna react to the fact that my humman boyfriend, life long friend and consort had just died.

"You miss Heath?" I didnt hear any jelousy in his voice, i just heard concirn. I nodded my head.

"Hey, I want you to know that im not jelous of what you and Heath had. And im not mad at him for loving you when i love you too. And plus i know how much you hated it when Erik and Heath would fight. And if you need to talk, about anything, im hear for you." How did i deserve him? All i had ever done was break my imprint with Heath, get a new imprint with Loren Blake (who i also lost my virginity too) get Erik to break up with me, hide the fact that Stevie Rae was alive to all of my friends, and now bring Heath to Italy and he gets killed! Just when i tought i cry any harder, i surprised myself (and Stark) by crying tripple time. I could hardly breath with al the sobbing going on!

Stark was whispering soothing words to me, that i really appreciated (but didnt help and just made me cry more!) He rubbed soothing circles on my back and rocked me back and forth.

I had just started to calm down, (not alot but a bit.) when Stevie Rae came into the Infermery and said: "Zoey, Kramisa just called and, well we have a new Red Fledgling and he's on his way here."

**CLIFFHANGER!!! MWAAA HAHAHAHAHA!!!**

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Courtlyn**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 Stevie Rae.**

**Sorry guys. I love Stevie Rae but i really dont like reading 'bout her and if your like me you prbably dont ether but i can promise you that this chapter has something exciting in it! Read and Review. Oh and you guys **_**HAVE**_** to read 'Loralocks' by Jessi 96.**

Darius led us out of the room like we were a heard of cows.

"What do we do? Has Zoey been lying to us again?" Damin asked. My phone stared rining my favourite Kenny Chesny song. Aphrodite and the Twins sighed and rolled their eyes at me wich i ignoerd and answered my phone.

"Hello?"

"Stevie Rae you are not gonna believe -" the connection muffeld and i heard Kramisa saying 'No! Zoey made me Poet Laureate! you died and your position died with it!' Oh no, this cant be good.

"Kramisa are you still there? Who are you talking to?"

"Whats going on?"Shuanee said

"Stevie Rae?" Erin said

"Look you guys can't let Zoey out of your sights.'' Kramisa whisperd

"What the fuck is she saying?" Aphrodite hissed

"Shhh!" i hissed back

"Neferet somehow brought Loren Blake back to life and he wants Zoey! He's on his way to Itialy as we speak. We dont know what he wants though and when he gets there can you please tell him that Im the only damn Poet Laureate!" Kramisa said. Then the connection went blank.

"Well? What did she say?" Damien said. I had to ease them into the fact that Loren Blake was back and he wanted Zoey.

"We have a new Red Fledgling." I said while i put a fake smile on my face.

"Soo?" Aphrodite dragged out the word.

"Well he and Kramisa arent getting a long very well. Oh and he's on his way to Venice because he _'wants'_ Zoey." I told them

"And who is this Red Fledging and what does he want with Zoey?" Darius asked.

"You guys are not gonna believe this but..." I pused and looked everyone in the eye. "Kramisa said that Loren Blake is back and he on his way to Venice to get Zoey! We dont kow what for though."

Everyone was staring at me with wide eyes and mouths. Even Darius's eyes looked like they were gonna pop out of his head. Erin was the first one who broke the silence.

"Zoey is going to have a big ol' cow when she finds out that shes being stalked again"

"She wont just have a cow, she's gonna have the whole barn!" Shaunee said. I couldnt help but smile.

"We must tell Zoey." Darius said

"I think Stevie Rae should tell her." Aphrodite said. I wanted to tell Zoey but i kinda wanted everyone there, and plus i kinda didnt want to tell her now because she just 'woke up' and were just inside Heath's head. I didnt want to give her more stress.

''Why me?" Aphrodite gave a long and _very _exagerate sigh and eye roll.

"Because your her best friend and the one who got the phone call so you would know all the details." she had a point.I started walking down the hall and into Zoey's room.

She was crying really hard and i saw that Stark was trying to calm her down._'They make a cute pair.' _ i said in my head. I saw Zoey starting to calm down and made my way over to her.

"Zoey, Kramisa just called and, well we have a new Red Fledgling and he's on his way here." Zoey and Stark both said. "Who is the Red Fledgling?"

"Well Kramisa and him arent gettin' along very good because he kinda wants to be Poet Laureate again." I saw Zoey's face go even more pale. Stark looked cnfused. I guess Z didnt tell him bout the Loren Blake thing.

**Sorry if it kinda short but i really want to post it!! i think its really good.(I hope its really good)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay heres the next chapter!**

**Chapter 13 Zoey**

"Well Kramisa and him arent gettin' along very good because he kinda wants to be Poet Laureate again." Shit! shit! shit! There is only one Poet Laureate that is(correction _was_) a guy! I felt my face go pale and i was about ready to passout.

"P-poet L-laure-t-te?" I stuterd

"Who was the Poet Laureate?" Stark asked. Stevie Rae and i shared a look. She nodded and i felt a wave of releif go over me

"He died before you came here." Stevie Rae twanged.

"That doesnt really answer my question." Stark said.

"Ill tell you later." I replied to him then added, ''Can i talk to Stevie Rae alone? You look hungry so you should get somthing to eat. We wont go any where, I promise." Stark looked at me for awhile so i pulled up the old puppy dog face that works on basically all guys. Stark smiled and said "Fine." (Told you it works!) he lifted me gently off his lap and put on the bed. when he got to the door he turned and askeed "Do you want something to eat?"

"Sure." I smiled and he winked and gave me his cocky bad boy smile and then left.

Stevie Rae came and sat beside me on the bed.

"That boy is too good to you."

"Yeah i know." i leaned my head on her shoulder and sighed.

"So Loren Blake is back and he's coming to Venice?" I tried to sound nonchalantly but i think it sounded kinda breathless and shaky.

"Yup" Stevie Rae said and popped the 'p'

"What does he want with me? And why the hell would Neferet bring him back? you heard her! she was all 'Remember what happend to the last male who tried to claim me and Zoey!'" I yelled.

"Hey. Whatever he wants with you he aint gonna get it. Not when you have us to help you through this." Stevie Rae smiled. I knew she was worried but she kinda seemed to feel awkward around me.

"Whats wrong?" i asked. Stevie Rae took a deep breath and said. "Well you know when my imprint broke with Aphrodite?"

"Yeah i remember."

"Well i kinda lied to you 'bout it 'just breaking'.'' She made air quotes aroung the words 'just breaking' I looked her in the eye and said "Go on."

Stevie Rae took in another deep braeth and quickly said "I imprinted with someone else! He helped escape from the roof and helped me get inot the ground! Im sorry i hurt Aphrodite and lied to you Zoey! Please dont hate me!" she started crying.

"Hey i dont hate you. Your my BFF! But i would like you to explaine to me this whole... Thing" Then i remembered somthing else she said. "You were trapped on the roof? By who?"

"The bad Red Fledglings. They tricked me and then i felt a pain in the back of my head and i was out. Then i woke up when the sun was shining. Rephaim was a decoy to get to me. He helped me off the roof and he gave me some of his blood, because he felt like he owed me a life because i helped him." I didnt say anything for a while. My best friend is imprinted to a Raven Mocker!

''Zoey im so sorry i never ment for anything to happen. But i couldnt kill Rephaim! I know i should have but i saw more human than monster in his eyes! dont you understand!" Her eyes begged me to understand. I did understand what Stevie Rae said. I felt like Stark could be saved from the darkness when everyone else thought that he was just as evil as Kalona and Neferet. I didnt give up on him and eventually he changed. Maybe Rephaim could change to. I mean he's imprinted with Stevie Rae and she's prety much the nicest person i know.

"Zoey say something please!"

"I understand. It was just alot to take in. And im glad you told me." I hugged Stevie Rae and she hugged me back. changing the subject she asked. "So. When are you gonna tell Stark 'bout Loren?"

"I dont know. Probably soon though." I took a deep breath and then said "What if he doesnt love anymore or walks out on me again?" I had silent tears runing down my cheeks that i wished Stark could wipe away.

"He loves you! Did he say it? Did he tell you?!" Stevie Rae was jumping up and down on the bed in excitment.

"Yeah, yup and yes." I said plainly

" Hey cheer up! I can tell you that Stark does love you. and that after what happened he isnt gonna leave you. Ever again." Stevie Rae and i hugged for a long time, then our BFF moment was ruined when Stark came in (not that i dint want him here.)

"Hey." Stark said as he put our food down on the bedside table.

"Way to ruin the moment Stark." Stevie Rae said.

"But i brought you not just for Zoey either, i thought you might want something to eat too. I mean you are the Red High Preistess." I just smiled

"Fine." Stevie Rae got up and grabbed her food. "Zoey please dont tell anyone. I'll tell them when im ready."

"Dont worry. My lips are sealed." I moved my fingers on my mouth like i was closing them and then threw away the key. (I know im a dork)

"Thanks Zoey, you really are my best friend. Are you gonna tell him bout the- um thing?"Stevie Rae jerked her chin towards Stark.

"Yeah."

"'Kay thanks again Z. Bye Stark." Stevie Rae walked out of the room and Stark and i were alone

"Here you need to eat somthin'" Stark handed me the plate of food and i just kinda nibbled at it. I wasnt that hungry but i had to do somthing. And plus i was just buying time to figure out how to tell Stark about Loren.

"So... you were feeling well kinda all over the place. You okay?"

"Yeah im fine." I said dully. No one said anything for awhile but then me and my stupid mouth started talking."No! Im not fine! Im some reincarnation of a dirt doll, Kalona wants me. My consort and life long friend just died! I dont know how the House of Night is! Theres still Aphrodte's vision of me drowning! I dont know if grandma is okay, and to tie it all together Im gonna be stalked by _another_ guy, who also wants _me_! How could my life get this messed up?" I said crying into Starks shirt. We just sat there in silence. well it kinda wasnt silent because i was sobbing. After about ten minutes of me crying i got myself under control and said "I ruined you shirt. Again."

Stark chuckled "Ah its not that bad. Its just... different from all my other shirts." I had to laugh at that. He was trying to tell me that 'yeah its ruined' in the nicest way. And then out of no where i remembered something.

"I tried." I said

"You tried to do what?"

"I tried to live without a heart. And your right it was hard."

"No more for sure though, 'kay?"

"Kay."I said and kissed him.

"So do you want to tell me whats bugging you so much?" I sighed Stark had to find out sometime and now was probably the best time, because i didnt need a huge scene when Loren got here.

"Loren Blake was the Poet Laureate, Neferet killed him, and he was the reason why Erik and my friends were mad at me." I took a deep breath and continued "I dont know what the hell i was thinking. I though he loved me, thought he cared about me!" I had tears rolling down my cheeks "But no! He thought i was just a stupid teenage girl! And now he wants me! What kind of game is he playing?"

"'Kay so he was a big shot. I dont see how he could cause Erik and your friends to be mad at you." Sometimes Stark could get pretty cluless.

"Loren and i were kinda secretly dating. When Erik completed the Change, i thought he was dying. After the ritual i just wanted to be all alone. i went into a seprate room and cried. Loren came and then things got out of hand, and before i knew it mine and Heath's imprint was broken, and i was imprinted to Loren and then well we kinda..." I trailed off not knowing how to tell Stark what happend.

Now i was crying really hard but i continued to speek ''It was the biggest mistake of my life! I gave my verginity to a man who didnt even lo-" I broke off crying (again.)

I just sat there crying in Starks arms. He didnt say anything and i was getting kinda worried that he was just gonna walk away from me for ever this time.

"Why are you so worried." He asked

"Im worried because i think that you dont love a stupid slut!" I yelled. Stark kept his cool and calmly said

"Dont say that. You know its not true and you dont need to be worried cause i love you to much to judge you on something that happed before we met. Plus Erik's a loser. And im not leaving you ever again."

"Really?" I said while Stark wiped the remaining tears from my eyes.

"Really." Stark leaned down and kissed me. I egerly kissed back. I dont know who pulled away first but we were both out of breath.

"Hey, go to sleep i'll watch over you and keep Kalona out of your dreams." I fell asleep almost instantly, and not once did Kalona or anyone disturb me and my dreams.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 Zoey, This chapter is gonna have more action, that i cant wait for you to read! Pretty much all of the FanFics i've read hadnt said anything bout Aphrodite's vision of Zoey drowning so i thought that i should mention it and i have. I dont remeber alot of the council names so please let me know if i miss some one. Oh and if i ever have 'Authors notes' They'll ether be at the top or bottem of the page.**

"Are you sure you go to Venice Zoey?"Damien asked me

"Yeah the council will understand if you dont want go, what with all the -stuff going on."Jack commented

"I have to do this. I cant let Kalona win and get away with murder!"I said the words coldly. "Plus im fine. I've had three bags of blood, my favourite cereal, my marks are back, i feel fine, i can still control the elements, and im not mentaly impaired, so im guessing im _fine_." I said getting really annoyed.

"We just dont want you to get harmed preistess." Darius said.

"Im not going to get hurt. I have my friends and my warrior to protect me." I told him

We started walking towards the boat that would take us to Venice and the High Council.

We got in the boat which by the way- was _AMAZING!_ The seats were black leather and there was a mohogany table with gold trim. There was a celing type thing over us wich i geuss would be the was a big boat! And it definatly looked expencive.

"Wow!" Shaunee said

"Better make that a double wow Twin" Erin said

"I could pay for this." Aphrodite said smugly. I had to try really hard not roll my eyes

"Oh quit being so shallow Aphrodite, you could basicaly buy Tulsa." Stevie Rae said

"I was only telling the truth." Sh replied and sat down. "And i kinda own Tulsa. My dad's the Mayor."

Everyone sighed and rolled their eyes. "We know!"

The boat took us through the streets of Venice. Okay, so they were just water streets but it was still cool. We saw alot of old looking houses and we past poeple on boats. (which are really their version of cars.) I was a little scared, but that was natural right? I mean here we are in Venice were Aphrodite saw me drowning so i have th right to be we have to go in front of the High Council and go aginst Kalona.(Neferet's dead, thanks to my friends and Warrior.)

I knew Stark could feel my emotions so i tried to keep calm.

"Hey, dont worry, its gonna be fine. Its only Kalona." Stark whisperd

"But he's immortal and he could fly across the table and kill us all." I whisperd back

"He wouldnt do that in front of the High Council though." Stark paused "Would he?"

"I dont know. I thought he could be turned good but he proved me he's a master lier."

The boat came to a stop and we got out and walked into an old church like bulding. There were a couple of Sons of Erebus Warriors gaurding the doors. We told them who we were and they escorted us into the old chruch. They told us to wait near the door and when it was time to enter the Council room the doors would open also told us the order that we would walk in, Stark infont, followed by me, Damien, Shaunee, Erin, Stevie Rae, Jack, Aphrodite, and Darius brining up the rear.

After about ten minutes of dead silece, the automatic doors opened and we walked into the Council room in the order that the Warriors put us in and saw that the Council was already there. Before we sat down we soluted the Council members.

"Merry meet." The Council all said together.

"Merry meet." We replied and sat down. i saw Kalona staring at me in surprise but my attention was pulled back to Council when Duantia spoke.

"We are continueing the meeting from the previous night ." Duantia looked at Kalona. "Where is Neferet Kalona?" I saw him smile slightly. He bowed his head and said

"Neferet is dead, thanks to Stark and his allies." Duantia looked at Stark. i felt him tense up a bit.

"Is this true?" Stark answered really politely.

"Yes. I did kill Neferet, but i have a good reason."

"Go on."

"Well, when Zoey was..." Stark paused to think of the right word."When Zoey was uncoincious, Neferet came into the room and said that she wanted to 'help' Zoey. But we knew better and told her to leave. When she was in the court yard i shot her."

I knew Stark didnt want to get my friends in trouble and mad at him, but he also didnt want to lie to the Council. I noticed that he stayed as close to the truth as possible

Erin raised her hand like a student.

"Erin Bates, the Council reconizes you." Duantia called.

"It wasnt just Stark who killed Neferet. We all helped." Erin jestured to to everyone who was sitting our area wich was just us." Well not really everyone." Shaunee was saying "Jack, Stevie Rae, Aphrodite and Darius were just by standers. Well Stevie Rae wasnt here so she wasnt apart of it."

"Lies! There were five arrows in Neferet's chest that glowed, purple, yellow, green, red, and blue! How could there be five glowing arrows when only three there or awake had affinites?''

"I tapped into Earth and Spirit because Stevie Rae wasnt here and Zoey was out! And you should know somthing about her not being awake!" Stark shouted. Anger started to grow inside of me.

"Duantia, These fledgling should be in prison for murder of a High Priestess!' Kalona yelled. My anger boiled over and i said. "Then you should be prison too." I said calmly, even though i definatly did not feel calm.

"Why? I never did any thing to harm you or your friends."

"Yeah right! you were the fucking reason Zoey's soul shattered!" Stark said. I looked over and saw that Aphrodites face was really red with rage, but she couldnt speek because it was against the rules.

"I did no such thing!" Kalona chot Stark a death glar. If looks could kill that would definatly kill.

"You killed Heath! My consort!" I yelled with silen tears running down my cheeks

"SILENCE!" Duantia yelled. I saw pretty much everyone in the court room cringe a bit. Stark, Kalona and i sat back in our seats.

"When did these events happen?" Duantia asked.

"Two days ago and yesterday was when i got my soul back." I told them

"Kalona, did you kill Zoeys consort?"

"I didnt mean to."

"Bullshi-" Dauntia raised her hand and silenced Stark

"No iteruptions please. Go on Kalona." she said

"I didnt mean to kill the was ease dropping on Neferet and i so i was just going to slap him across the face and tell him that its not very nice to ease drop, but i geuss, im stronger than i thought." Kalona shrugged. He just lied about killing Heath and he _shrugs_! What the hell is the matter with him!

Dauntia turned her attention on me," Zoeyis this true?"

i took a deep breath. "No. What Kalona says is a lie. Before Heath died he called me to him through the imprint. I saw Kalona lift his hands to Heath's face and then he twisted it. I threw Spirit at him and then i blacked out."

"Its true i saw it happen." Shaunne hit the gavel on the huge desk type table.

"This Council meeting has ended. We must think about the current events that have happend. Pleas exit the Council room." We did as she said

Once we were outside, Jack said

"Wheres the boat?"

I looked around, but all i saw was a pretty small boat that couldnt take all of us back to Venetia. Everyone was already sitting down in the boat.

"Umm... driver where do Zoey and Stark sit?" Stevie Rae asked. The boat driver turned and looked at me and Stark.

"They'll have to wait till the next boat comes."

"When will that be?" I asked

"In about an hour and a half." The boat driver sped down the canenles **(A:N Dont know if thats how its spelt.")** of Venice. Stark and i stood in silence.

"So...'' said. The silece was starting to bug me.

"So."Stark said

"How long to sunrise?" i asked trying to start a conversaiton

"'Bout four hours." He replied

"Do you think the Council will believe us?"

"I hope if Kalona some how is hypnotizint them then i dont think we have a chance."

"I know." I said. I wanted to scream and crie with fustreation, but right now i had to be strong, i've done enough crying.

The boat finaly came and Stark and i got on. There was a big wall and door that sepereated the boat driver and the passengers. It looked smaller than the boat that the others took but i didnt complain. I just wanted to get back to Venetia and sleep. Stark and i sat down in the boat.

The driver didnt say 'hi' to us or anything so we sat in the boat in silence.

We were only in the boat for like half an hour when i noticed that the boat stopped.

"Why did we stop?" I asked but got no answer. I got up and walked up over to the driver.

"Hello? Is any one there?" I knocked and opened the door. I gasped in surprise. No one was driving the boat and the driver was gone!

"Umm Zoey..."Stark said

"Yeah?"

"We kinda have a problem."

"What is it." I asked. Then I felt the icy cold water of the ocean and realized that we were sinking.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 Zoey**

**Sorry for that big cliffhanger, but i had to do it. Plus i love leaving people in suspense! Dont hate me cause im awesome!**

"Zoey i think were sinking." Stark stated the obvious.

" I kinda figured that out when my shoes got wet, Stark." I was sitting in the drivers seat trying to start the engine of the boat. As far as i new, we were stuck here, half way between Venetia and Venice. So basically we were kinda stuck in the middle of the ocean.

"Zoey what if this is Aphrodite's vis-" I cut Stark off

"No! This is not Aphrodite's vision because she never mentioned anything about me and you being trapped in a sinking boat!" I yelled

"Calm down. The water is only up to our ankels so were good for awhile, we just need to find away out." Stark and i stared looking. The door that we came through was locked so we copuldnt got through there, the only other place we found was the sun roof,( or in this case the moon roof.) to climb out of. Stark easily pushed it opened and climbed up and sat on the roof.

Stark picked me up next and sat me down beside him.

"That was easy." He said

"How long till the sun comes up?" I asked.

"About three hours."

"What do we do? I mean I can just barely see the palace but can we really swim there?"

"Do you have your phone with you?" Stark asked me

"Yeah, i always have my phone with me."

"kay well maybe, call Aphrodite or someone and get help." I pulled out my phone and called Aphrodite.

"This better be good Zoey! I was just enjoying a nice bubble bath." She said.

"Well, im half way between Venice and Venetia and our boat is sinking. Hows that for good?"

"What?! Is Stark with you?"

"Stark's always with me." I told her and rested my head on Starks shoulder.

"Your on a boat though right?" Goddess Aphrodite could be really blonde sometimes.

"If by on a boat you mean sitting on the roof while its sinking, then yes. Yes i am on a boat." I told her

"Can you see the palace?" She asked. I stood up.

"Yup. i can see the palace. Can you guys just hurry up and get us?"

"I'll see what i can do, just stay were you are, got it?"

i rolled my eyes."Yes Aphrodite, we will stay here on top of the sinking boat, and wait for you guys to come rescue us."

"This is no time for sarcasum!"

"Stark and i are gonna see if we can swim to the island."

"Becareful though."

"We will. c'ya soon hopefully." i closed my phone.

The boat was sinking fast. It was already half way under water.

"We gotta start swimming." I told Stark. He nodded and jumped into the water.

"Coming Z?" Stark called. I jumped off the boat and into the water. I did feel cold, but not as much as a human would.

We started swimming. I couldnt tell how deep the water was but i knew it would be over mine and Stark's head. We talked only a little while we were swimming.

I dont know how long we'd been swimming but i figured it must have been about froty-five minutes. As we were getting colser i could see the palace more clear.

"Where's Aphrodite and the others? they should be here by now." I was starting to get worried

_'What if Kalona caught them?' _i asked mentaly

"I dont know. I'd thought they'd be here by now too." Stark said.

They wind had started to pick up and there were mini waves that were crashing against us. We swam for a few more minutes then i smelt somthing. I couldnt quit place it though. It smelt really bad and discusting, thats basically it. There were no words other than thoughs two to discribe the smell.

The waves started coming faster, bigger, stronger.

Stark and I held on to each other as tight as we could. Suddenly a huge wave crashed over Stark and I and seperated us. I started thrashing about wildly, trying to get to the surface to breathe. I poped up from the water and took a huge breath of the sinky air that was still lingering around. I looked aroung for Stark but i didnt find him

"Stark!" I yelled

"Zoey?''

"Stark were are you?"

"Over here.'' I turned around and saw Stark trying to swim towards me but the waves kept puching him back. Another wave came and i was under the water again. When i reahed the surface, Only to be hit by more waves. It took me three tries to get to Stark. Iwas under teh water again but when i came up i was in the arms of my Warrior.

We were almost to the palace, i could see it realy clearly. The only problem was that i had lots of water in my lungs and the waves werent getting weaker.

Another wave crashed over us, but Stark held me tightly and wouldnt let me go. i heard him mumbling things like. _'Im not losing her! I must protect her! This cant be Aphrodite's visoin!'_

"Im not going any where.'' I told him

"You know i love you right?" He asked

"Of course i know. and i love you too." Stark kissed me, but it was only for like two seconds because another wave came and sent us tumbling down into the water.

The last thing i saw before i blacked out was a quick glipmse of Starks handsome face. I knew that i was probably gonna die but i felt safe. Just like Aphrodite's vision.

**ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER!!!**

**Will Zoey die for good this time? What about Stark? What happend to 'The Nerd Herd'? **

**No one knows ( Well i know, 'cause im writting it) Mwaaa hahahaha**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 Stark**

Zoey and i were about to kiss when the stupid wave had to reck the moment and cause us to tumble in the water. And to make matters worse, at some point i let go of Zoey.

"Shit! Stupid wave." I cussed and went back down into the water to find her.

She was flaoting gingerly down to warst the bottem. I had to get her and fast! I thought of one thing _'Zoey Redbird, My lady' _My Warrior instincts kicked in and i swam fastly toward Zoey. I grabed her and quickly swam for the surface. I was running out of breath and i didnt know how long Zoey had been under the water. I shot up through the water and gredily sucked in the stinky air. I checked Zoey's puls, and let out a small sigh of releif. She was still alive. Her puls was faint but it was was a good thing that the waves carried us to the island. I layed Zoey down on the grass and checked her breathing. Zoey wasnt breathing because of all the water in her lungs. I had to do something and fast! Again.

"Come on, Stark think! There has to be somthing that you learned about saving people before you got Marked!'' I had to think really hard because, once your Marked and you go to the House of Night, they teach you alot of different stuff that has nothing to do with the human society. So in my opinion: They basically brain-wash you and expect you to forget everything and everyone from your old life.

I then remebered somthing that they tought in public school.

I tilted Zoey's head back, plugged her nose, lowerd my mouth to hers and gave her to big breaths.

Zoey started started pouring from her mouth, wich i wiped away Her eyes flutterd open.

_Thank you mouth-to-mouth. _I thought

"Stark...?"

I picked up Zoey bridal style and started walking to the palace.

"Im here Zoey." I told her

"'Kay. Thanks for not letting drown."

"Your welcome my lady. No save your breath and go to sleep the sun'll be up in about fifteen minutes."

Zoey mumbled something that i couldn't quite hear and then she was fast asleep.

We got to the palace just before the sun was up and shining.

I walked into Zoey's room to be kinda greeted by the 'Twins'.

"Zoey!" Shaunee and Erin both said. ( At the same time! Wow! Big surprise!)

"What happend?" Erin said

I layed Zoey down on the bed and pulled some blankets on her.

"The baot sank. Zoey and i were swimming, then some stupid waves came a basically drown Zoey." I told them simply "Oh and we were waiting for you guys to come and get us."

"We were looking for boats or something we could of used to get you two. But we couldnt find anything " Shuanne started.

"Yeah, and we tried to call you but no one aswered." Erin finished.

"Well I didnt have my phone with me, and i think Zoey's phone is in the water somewhere along with my bow and arrows." I told them

"Can you please tell us what happend?" They both said. ( Again. Big surprise.)

"I will once everyone is here." I paused and looked around "Where is everyone anyway?"

"Damien and Jack are sleeping and Stevie Rae, Darius and Aphrodite are talking to Loren Blake." Shaunee told me.

"Where are they?" I asked. I wanted this Loren Blake guy to know that he cant hurt Zoey now, and if he tries anything I want him to know that all i have to do is think about him and shoot my arrows.

"In the lobby." Erin said. I got up and walked to the door.

"Can you guys watch Zoey, please?"

"Sure." The 'Twins' said.

I walked out the door and started down the hallway, and heard Stevie Rae's voice.

"Look, Im the Red High Priestess so you have to listen to me."

"But you are just a child." a male voice said. I just turned the corner to see Stevie Rae Standing in front of Aphrodite and Darius. The guys back was facing me. Stevie Rae's eyes widend when she saw me.

"Stark, Come here." I knew Stevie Rae was trying to tell _Loren Blake _that she was High Priestess of _all_ Red Fledglings and Vampyers. No matter how much older they are compaired to her.

"Yes High Priestess." I said and went to stand next to her. I almost laughed when I saw Loren's face. He had only a red cresent moon instead of filled in tattoos.

"Hi, Loren Blake, Poet Laureate." Stuck out his hand to shake mine in the traditional vampyre shake, but i kept mine at my side

"James Stark. Pledged Warrior to the High Priestess Zoey Redbird."

"Ah yes. The best archer in the world. I've heard some things about you. Some interesting things indeed." He smiled. I knew what he was talking about, and my jaw clenched. He was talking about me accedently killing Will. Now i knew for sure that wasnt gonna like him.

"So i see that your a fledgling. Again. And how old are you exaclty?" i asked

"Im twenty five. And yes, i am a flegling again, but i am not listening to a seventeen year old Red Vampyre. Or a vampyre who's Marks look like cat scratches. " **(A:N I dont know how old Stevie Rae is so i jus put her as seventeen) **And with that Loren turned and stomped out of the room.

"Stark, can you do everyone a favour and _please _shoot him!" Aphrodite said

"He has no respect for High Preistesses." Darius grumbled. I looked at Stevie Rae. There was a hint of red in them.

"He insulted my Marks." I said through clenched teeth. I looked over to where Stevie Rae was.

"You okay Stevie Rae?" I asked

"Uh? Oh yeah i just need some blood."

"Dont Look at me! You've already bit me. _Twice_!" Aphrodite said

" I wont bite you." Stevie Rae said

"Whatever. Hey Stark where's Zoey? You two are always together." Aphrodite asked

"She's sleeping in her Twins are with her. Can you guys get Damien and Jack and tell them to meet in Z's room?"

"Sure." Stevie Rae said and left to go find them.

Darius, Aphrodite and I walked to Zoey's room.

The Twins and Zoey took one look at me and burst out laughing

"Whats so funny?" Jack asked coming up behind us with Damien and Stevie Rae on his heels.

''Starks... hair..." The three girls said.

I went over to the mirror and, eesh! I look... strange. My clothes were almost frozen to my body and my hair was wet and flat, and looked like wet cardboard.

"And your one to laugh Zoey?" Aphrodite said in her typical bichy voice.

"I think she looks fine." I told them and saw Zoeys face go tomato red.

"Can you two stop flirting for two minutes? I have somthing important to tell Zoey." Aphrodtie said

"What is it?" Zoey asked

"Loren Blake is here and he was being a total loser to Stevie Rae!"

"And he insulted my tattoos." i said

"Thats not improtant Arrowboy! Whats im-" Darius's phone rang just before Aphrodite could verbably beat me up (She couldnt kick my ass if she were a vampyer, so im geussing she cant physically hurt me when she's a human.)

"Hello?...Okay...I'll tell bye Lenobia." Darius closed his phone. "We need to pack and leave for Tulsa. Now!"

"Why? What did Lenobia say?" Zoey asked.

"Kalona is over there and he's hypnotizing human women. Lenobia has healed the fledglings that were in the infermery, and everyone is back to swooning and beliveing everthing he has said." Darius looked everyone in the eye.

"We cant leave. At least Stark and i can't. The sun is out. We'll burn up and i dont know how much sun i can take and i _definatly _dont want to get burnt again." Stevie Rae said

"Yeah and my burn still hurts like hell. I havent been burnt before, but I can tell that it must be pretty painfull. Well the way Aphrodite was screaming it sounded bad." I said

"It was painfull."

"Hey, speaking of Stevie Rae and Aphrodite, what happened to your imprint?" Damien asked.I saw Stevie Rae tense and look at Zoey.

"It's up to you Stevie Rae. But i think you should tell them, just so then there are no... confutions."

Confutions? What are they talking about? As far as i know im confused already.

"Okay well. The bad Red Fledglings trapped me on the roof. They used Rephaim to get to me. I lied to you guys about not finding any Raven Mockers. Rephaim helped me because i helped him. He helped me get off the roof and into the ground. I told hm that i needed blood and he gave me his blood, so thats whay the imprint broke."

Everyone was really quite. I dont know what everyone else was thinking but i was thinking: _Boy oh boy, Kalona is gonna be pissed when he figures out that his faveourite son is imprinted with 'The Red One'_

"Your imprinted with Kalona's favourite son?" Aphrodite asked

"How long were you hiding this from us?" Damien asked

"'Bout three days." Stevie Rae told us. There was an uncomfertable silence for awhile before Zoey spoke

"How are we gonna get Stevie Rae and Stark on the plane without burning?"

"Well how did Erik and Lenobia get you back to school Stevie Rae?" Jack asked

"They just put a tent over the hole i made in the earth and we just stayed there till dark."

"There has to be something we can use. We just have to cover up the visible skin right?" Zoey asked.

Jack gasped. "Hold on i'll be right back." Jack left the room. Everyone just shrugged. Jack came back with these full-body suit type things. Kinda like bug extermenators wear.

"Try these on." Jack handed Stevie Rae and i the suits.

"A little big." Stevie Rae and i said

"Were did you find these, Jacky" Erin asked. I saw Zoey and bascailly everyone in the room tryong not to laugh at us.

"They were in the janitors closet down the hall." He replied.

"We still need gloves and something to put on our heads." Stevie Rae said

"We can find those after we pack and shower." Shunne said.

"Yeah but well need Jack and Damien's help, to show us were the closet is." Erin said

"What time should we meet everyone in the lobby?"Damien asked.

"How about one hour?" Aphrodite said

"Why that long." Zoey asked. Aphrodite rolled her eyes

"Because, everyone needs showers and you and Stark a half frozen! im just trying to give you two enough time to warm up and pack your bags so we can get the hell out of here! Plus i need some alone time with _my_ Warrior insted of the whole danm nerd herd." Aphrdite pulled Darius out of the room after her.

"I geuss we should go too" Damien said.

"We'll come with you." Shaunee said

"Im gonna go and pack my bag. I'll see you guys later." Stevie Rae said. They all left the room.

Zoey got up and started walking to the bathroom.

"You wanna do me a favour Stark?" she asked.

"Do you want me to get you some blood?" I asked

"Not righ now. Do you want to wash my back?" She asked with a devilish smile

"Are you serious?"

"Yes im seriuos. I dont want to alone. Your my Warrior, what happens if i slip and fall and your not there?"

"I'll always be there for ya Z." I ran over to her and picked her up and headed for the bathroom for what i hoped would be a _very_ long shower.

**I hope its okay.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Love you guys 3!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 Zoey**

"What kind of soap do you want me to use to wash your back?"Stark asked

"Does it matter? Its just soap." I replied.

"Yes, it does matter! Now pick one. _Zest, Ivory _or _Dove_?"

"I dont know _Dove_."

"Good choice." I moved my hair fom my neck and Stark Started lathering the soap on back, add that to the hot water and teh completly sexy Warrior and you have _the best shower ever_!

"'Kay, your done my turn now." Stark and i traded spots and i asked "What kind of soap do you want?"

"Surprise me." Stark said with his cocky smile on his face. I mixed the three soaps together and slathered them onto Starks perfect back.

"Which one did you choose?" Stark asked

"All of them." I told him simply. His back shook with laughter.

"What? I surprised you didnt i ?" I started rubbing shampoo into my hair.

"You did." Stark leaned into kiss me. Before our lips met we heard somone banging on our door.

"Zoey! Stark! Hurry up! I swear if your fucking each other i will get Darius to bust this door down if it is locked in an half hour." Aphordite screeched.

"I geuss we better get out of the shower and get ready." I told him while i turned off the water and steped out of teh shower.

"Damn Aphrodite." I heard Stark mumble. I couldnt help but smile. I put a bath robe on and grabed my hair dryer.

"Can i borrow that?" Stark asked me. I just looked at him with a question mark on my face. Stark sighed.

"What thats what 'Hair Dryers' are for. Plus you dont think my hair is naturally perfect do you?"

"You read _and_ style your hair?!" I was starting to like Stark more and more with each day we spent together.

"Duh!" Stark said. Stark and i were fully changed. We started packing our suit cases. Well Stark was packing his suit case, I was just cramming my cloths into my bag.

"Neat freak." I called and threw a pillow at Stark who had now moved on to tidieing up the room. I was still trying to close my suit case.

"Need help Zoey?" Stark said coming up behind me

"No. Im doing fine." I lied."See got it closed."

"Hey are you tickleish?" Stark asked randomly.

"No." I tried to sound nonchalonty, but im a bad liear and Stark knows it. Stark started tickling me and i started to laugh and tried to get away from him, but i only landed on the floor.

"Really? 'Cause you sound like you're tickleish."

Stark continued tickling me and kept asking me questions like "Do you need help closing your suit case?" and "Do you give?". After about twenty minutes I said "Okay, okay. I give! Im having trouble closing my suit case. So sue me." I told him and got up from my place on the floor.

"Well no wonder, you just cramed everything in there and didnt fold anything." Stark started putting the loose ends of clothing in the suit case.

"Now sit on it."

"Sit on it?" I was confused. He wanted me to sit on my suit case? But I didnt argue and did as i was told to do.

"Sit on your knees." Stark told me. I tucked my legs under myself and sat on the suit case.

The suit case zipped up without a problem.

"Well...?" Stark dragged out the word

"Well what?"

"What do you say?" I roled my eyes

"Thank you, Stark. Now come on, were already two minutes late." I grabbed Stark by the hand and pulled him out of the room.

"Finaly! I was just getting ready to go to your room and smack you two both in your love stricken faces." Aphrodite said as Stark and i came down the stairs. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh? and your not love struck?" I asked. I saw Aphrodite start to puff up, but before she could attack Stevie Rae twanged. "Can we please just focused? We need to figure out how to get Stark and i onto the plane without getting burnt."

"Here, put these on." Jack handed Stevie Rae and Stark full body suits, leather gloves, a pale and a couple cloth things each. They got into the suits and gloves but looked awkwardly at the pale and cloth.

"Your supose to put the pale on you your head," Shaunee started

"And then put the a peice of cloth on your neck and then put the larger peice of cloth over your pale." Erin finished.

"What time do we leave?" I asked, directing the question toward Darius.

"Now would be the best time to leave." He replied

"Get your suits on guys." I told Stark and Stevie Rae. They did as i told them. I helped them make sure there was no skin showing. I took a step back and nearly droped to the floor with laughter. I saw that Aphrodite and the twins had there phones out and were snapping pictures like no-tomorrow.

"I know your laughing."Stark said

"It wouldnt be so funny if you were in here guys." Stevie Rae said

"Come on we better get going." I took Stark's hand while Damien took Stevie Rae's.

We started running to where our plane was.

"Are we there yet?" Stark whined. I stopped dead cold in my tracks. _Where was the plane?! _

"Can we get a move on? Im getting really hot under this thing" Stevie Rae said.

"Where's the plane?" Jack asked quietly.

"I dont know! It should be here!" I said

"Well we cant just stay here, we have to go back inside. I feel like im gonna fall asleep standing up." Stark said.

"What do you think we should do Darius?" Aphrodite said.

" I think it would be best for us to go back into the palace for now." We started walking back, well Damien, Stevie Rae, Stark and i weren't walking, we were running.

We made it inside and Stark and Stevie Rae Threw off their 'helmets'. The others came up behind us not to late after.

Everyone was talking at once which was giving me a serious head ack

"Guys! Can we please just go to bed and talk about this in the morning?"

"I think sleep would be good. Then we can go to the High Council and tell them about the plane." Darius said.

We all headed up to our rooms. I grabbed my cloths and changed in the bathroom. I had a few questions running around my head.

_'Why wasnt the plane there? Did Heath's body get home? Do Heath's parents hate me? _

"What's wrong?" Stark asked as i snuggeled up to him under the covers.

"Did Heath's body ever get home?" I asked

"Jack said it did." That eased my nerves

"What did you thinkn of Heath?" I asked

"I thought he was an okay guy. I knew he loved you and you loved him. I i knew that you hated it when he and Erik would fight, and i wasnt gonna turn all 'Erik Night' jelous on you and Heath." Stark told me then added "There's still more bothering you. What is it?"

"Why wasnt the plane there?"

"I dont know, but like Darius said, we should sleep and then we'll tell the Council tomorrow." Stark kissed my head. "Go to sleep Z. I'll watch over you.I love you Zoey."

"I love you too Stark." I fell a sleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**Thanks for your reviews!!! Im writing a new story for the HON but dont know when to put it on. Its set in the future. Tell me what you think.**

Heres a sample of it

_So far my life was perfect. I had the best friends in the world. A hot Warrior,and i was entering my fourth year of being a fledgling, I was still High Priestess in training. The only thing that was bugging me was that i was still a fledgling. Sure my mark was filled in and added to and stuff, but i was still just a fledgling who hadnt changed into a Vampyre yet. Nether did Shaunee, Erin, Damien or Jack though, but we decided that we wouldn't think about not making the Change. We were just gonna go on with our lives untill they ended, and if one of us died, we would have our own funeral for them and not forget them. _

Good?


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 Zoey.**

**Hey!!! I got a question for all of you. Who would you like to see Stark beat up? Loren, Erik or Kalona? Read and review please!! My freinds helped me with some of this chapter, but i added my own little twist just to get everyone mad.**

**Okay im gonna be kinda speeding things up, so the chapters might not be so long, but my chapters are never really that long. The chapters that are long have alot of stuff going on in them.**

**Dont worry, soon enough you guys will find out who Kalona's accomplice is.**

_I was walking in a beautiful medow, that had golden stalks of wheat. The moom was big and bright.I felt like i could just break out in song and dance ( but i wont because it's kinda scary.) I thought the place was wonderful untill the clouds went in front of the moon blocking the light. Everything was perfect untill he spoke._

_"See i told you i would have you one way or another." Kalona said steping from the shadows._

_"How are you here! Stark is sleeping with me!" I shouted,trying to keep my voice from breaking._

_"Its all thanks to my accomplice. The one with the gifts for words." _

_"Who the hell is your accomplice! And why are you hypnotizing women? And you dont have me!"_

_" I cant tell you who my accomplice is because it would wreak the surprise for you and your friends. But no worry, you three will meet very very soon." _Those were Kalona's last words before the dream ended and i woke up sweating and breathing hard.

"Zoey! Zoey! Are you okay? What happened? I was here the whole time!" Stark said holding me tight to his chest.

" I-I dont know what 's his accomplice? Who has a gift for words?" I asked

"I dont know, But we'll figure it ready for breakfast"

I looked at the clock. It was 9p.m.

"Yeah sure." I told Stark. We got dressed and went down stairs.

"Hey guys" I said to everyone who was in the breakfast room. Everyone repile their 'heys'

"Zoey, the Council wants to have there own meeting with just you. Would that be okay?" Darius asked.

"Just me?" Darius nodded. "I geuss it would be okay."

"You will meet at 12pm." I just nodded.

_Why did the Council want to talk to just me?_ I guess the questions will be soon answered.

"Merry meet Zoey Redbird." Dauntia said

"Merry meet." I sat down in my chair infront of the Council.

"Now what are these ploblems Darius has told us breifly about."

"Well yesterday, we were supose to head back to Tulsa, but our plane wasnt there. Do you know why?" I asked

Some of the Council members shifted uncomferably in their seats.

"Why were you leaving?" A Council member asked.

"Lenobia called and she said that Kalona was at the House of Night and that he was hypnotizing human women." i told them "It's not right!"

"Kalona is only trying to help us bring the old ways back! Where Vampyers were respected and people bowed down to our beauty, grace and talent!" Another Council member yelled.

"You actually beleive him? Why?" I asked.

"Because he is going to help our plan become true. And you Zoey are going to help us. You wil rule at Kalona's side and you will be Aya." Dauntia said more calmly thatn the others.

"But i dont want to be with Kalona. I dont want the old ways to come back! I dont want to be Aya!" I said and ran out of the Council room without being dismissed.

_No! This cant be right! Two days ago they didnt believe him! How are we going to win now!_ The thoughts were so loud that i couldnt concentrait one where i was going. Before I knew it i ran into someone and almost fell on my butt, but was caught before i hit the floor.

"You okay Z" stark asked as hepled me up.

"No! The Council just changed there mind and now believe Kalona!" I told him

"You want to go talk to the others?"Stark asked me.

"No, i just want to be alone. All alone, for like five minutes. I'll be sitting over by the tree over there and you can just stay here and watch through the window, if you want."

" 'Kay, but i'll be timing you." Stark said and i went to sit over by the tree.

I let out a big sigh as a few tears of fustration rolled down my cheeks.

"Looks like you need a tisue." A voice said stepping out of the shadows.

" I dont need anything from you." I said harshly as Loren sat down beside me.

"Here. Let me wipe away those tears." Before i could protest Loren's thumb gently wiped the tear stains from my face "You know i've missed you alot Zoey. I really love you." Loren leaned i to kiss me but slaped him. I've been doing that alot lately.

"Dont _ever _do that again!" I hissed.

_Were the hell was Stark? He should be able to tell that im mad!_

"Stark wont be coming for awhile, so i guess your stuck with me." Loren said. I got up

"Why wont he be coming?" I asked.

"Because my accomplice has taken care of him" Loren and i just looked at eachother for along time.

_What does he mean by taken care of him! And who the hell is Loren's accomplice?_

**Stark**

I watched as Zoey walked to the tree. I knew she wanted to be alone but i didnt want to leave her alone incase something bad happened again.

_What happened in the Council room that could make her so upset?_ I checked my watch and was just getting ready to go and get her when i felt something hit the back of my head and I passed out.

**

* * *

**

Sorry if i miss-spelt words but i really want to post this. so long for now


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 Zoey**

**Sorry if i haven't updated but i've kinda had a big authors block.**

**I know where this story is going but i just can't seem to put it into words. Like i know how im gonna try and get rid of Kalona, i know that theres gonna be a HUGE fight and i know why the plane left.**

**Sorry if this chapter sucks. **

"Who's your accomplice Loren?" I said a little shakily

"Lets just say, that he use to be your Night **(=Hint, Hint)** in shining armour." Loren turned and walked away.

"You better hurry baby. Time's ticking and with out your Warrior, your pretty helpless."

"I still have my affinities." I said strongly this time

"But you wont use them unless your in trouble." that was true.

"What have you done to Stark?" I whispered.

"Lets just say that when he wakes up he'll have a head acke and he'll be in a different place." With those last word Loren left me speechless. My legs felt shaky, but i ran. I had to make sure Loren was lying and that when i get through the doors Stark will be there waiting for me. But i knew something was wrong.

I was running so hard that my hand missed the door knob and ran smack into the door with a loud _thump_. i fell on the ground. My hand immediately when up to my nose, since it hurt most. I felt the warm sticky substance that i new to be none other than blood.I got up with my hand pressed against my nose and opened the door. I got scared when Stark was no where to be found.

"Stark?" I called. "Stark!" There was no answer so i ran to Aphrodite and Darius' room. I climb the two flights of stairs three at a time. I was gasping for air when i reached their room. I knocked once and then opened the door. I fell to the floor (again) with a loud thump.

"Zoey!" Aprodite said. Daruis came and picked me up and layed me down on the plush bed. Darius saw that my nose was bleeding stedily and he sent Aphrodite to get a cold cloth. We sat in silence for awhile as Darius tried to make me comfy on the bed.

"Did Stark hit you?" Aphrodite said in a hard voice

"No! Stark didnt hit me!" I yelled back at her. Darius eased me back in the bed

"Then what happend preistess?" Darius's calm voice asked.

"I ran into a door." I mumbled and hoped that they didnt hear.

"You ran into a door? Why?" Aphrodite asked

"Because i had to make sure Loren was lying and that Stark would be okay. But i dont know where he is, and im scared!" I started crying.

"Loren was talking to you."Aphrodite said. It didnt sound like a question but i nodded anyway.

"What where you guys talking about?" So i told them the story. I told them about the Council meeting, how i was upset and asked to be alone, how I felt something was wrong, and how i _know_ something _is_ wrong.

Aphrodite asked Darius if he could go round up the others, and knowing Darius he did.

"He's pretty good to you." I say

"Yeah. He is." Aphrodite was smiling at the door like a complete idiot. But i didnt say anything, I know the feeling. Wanting to protect the ones you love, to make sure their okay. With that thought i got out of the bed and made my way for the door.

"Where are you going?" Aphrodite asked steping n front of the door.

"I'm going to go and look for Stark. Now move." I told her simply

"I'm not letting you leave. You lost a lot of blood and your too weak and scared to go wandering the halls alone."

"Wanna come with me?" I ask

"Just go and lie down." Aphrodite says

"No! I need to find Stark! Wouldnt you feel the same way about Darius?" I shout at her.

"Of course i would. But im not the one who lost blood. Just please go back to bed. We'll find him in the morning. I promise." Aphrodite looks sad which surprises me. We stare at each other for a while Then the door opens and hits Aphrodite in the back. She falls to ward me but ends up falling on me.

"Sorry to interupt you two, but we kinda need to talk to Zoey." Erin says

"Plus Zoey aint your ho-ish type." Shaunee said with a smirk

"Shut up bich tiwns!" Aphrodite snarled at them and got of me. "Plus I was trying to keep Z from escaping when you opend the door and sent me falling on her." Aphrodite fliped her hair and when and sat by Darius.

Damien came and hugged me."Oh honey, Darius told us what happend. Are you okay? Do you need andy thing?"

I hugged back and whispered. "Stark."

"Zoey if you want you can sleep in my room. I have an extra bed." Stevie Rae said

I took a shaky breath. "Yeah, th-that s-sounds good." I stutterd.

"I broght you some food and blood." Jack said holding out the trey of chicken breasts and macorine with a full bag of blood.

"I'm not hungrey but i'll take that bag of i just want to sleep." I say. I drink the blood and Stevie Rae and i say our good nights. We walk to the room in silence.

I borrow a pair of Stevie Rae's pajamas that have cow-boy hats and boots all over the place. I let a little bubble of laughter escape my mouth.

We climbed into bed.

"Night Z. Wake me if you need anything 'kay."

"Night Stevie Rae." Stevie Rae turns out the light and were surrounded in darkness.

The bed seems really big since its just me and no Stark. I toss and turn for who knows how long, before i actually get to sleep.

_I was back at the House of Nigh,. standing by the east wall. There was no wind and the night was warm. There were no stars or the moon out but i didnt think much of it._

_'What am i doing here?' I thought_

_"How nice to see that you are sleeping alone, Aya." Kalona's voice made the hair on my arms and neck stand up. I turned around to face him_

_"Where's Stark?" I say, my eyes boring into his_

_"He's fine. I told you Aya that i would have you all to my self. Your consort is gone, and now your Warrior is in trouble. so the only one that can possibly love you is me." Kalona tucked some loose strands of hair behind my ear which i untucked. All of my emotions toward him are filled with hatred. He killed Heath. He has Stark held captive some where. He cant be good. He was never good._

_"You can fix me Zoey. You can turn me good like you did with Stevie Rae and Stark. I can become good. I'll do anything for ." Kalona is behind me, resting his head on my shoulder, nibbling my ear lobe. His voice filled with lust and wanting. White hot passion for me. This leaves me breathless. Even though, i hate him, the Aya part of me wants nothing more than him._

_My words are shaky and breathy."No. I dont want you! You cant be fixed. You killed Heath. Good people dont do that!"_

_"But you've killed someone, and your good." He was talking about Elisabeth No Last Name._

_"I had to. It was the only way that Heath and i were gonna get out of there alive. It's different. That was for defence,"_

_"I defended you by killing that boy. If he were here, we would not have been together." Kalona says. I jerk myself free of Kalona's grasp._

_"You wouldn't know what good is if it hit you in the mouth. Heath wouldn't do anything to hurt me! And we are not together! Now im gonna ask one more time. Where is Stark?" _

_"I cant give you that infromation. I never go back on my word, so when i said that i can force you into loving me, you shall be forced."_

_"You cant force me to do anything!" i say through closed teeth._

_"I'll show you." Kalona waved his arm and we were in a feild of some sort._

_"Zoey!" I turned around to see Stark being held by Darius and Aphrodite._

_"Stark!" Istarted to run to him but got pulled back by Stevie Rae. Damien, Jack and the Twins appeared from behind Darius and Aphrodite._

_"What's going on! This is just a dream, its not real!" I yelled toward Kalona._

_"This could very well be the future of whats to come." Kalona said, then he turn his attention back to my friends. I looked at Aphrodite. Her eyes completely pupils dilated._

_"Slowly and painfully minions." I heard Stark gasp. Every single one of my friends had a knife and was cutting him._

_"Stark!" I screamed "Guys stop! This isnt you! Kalona's controlling you." Stevie Rae was off of me but its like i was glued in place. More screams and gasps come from Stark._

_"This is what will happen if you dont come to me." Kalona said._

_"No!'' I scream one last time before the dream shatters and i wake up screaming._

"Zoey! Zoey! Are you okay?" Stevie Rae's voice cut through my screams. I was tangled under the blanket.

"Get me out! Get me out." I struggle under the Rae gets it off of me and sits down beside me.

"That must of been one awful dream to have you scream like that, for ten minutes."

"Ten minutes? Why didnt wake me when you heard me screaming?"

"I tried but you just wouldnt wake up. What happened?" Stevie Rae asks gently. So i tell her the whole thing. By the time im finisheD Stevie Rae is holding on tight to me now

"We'd never kill Stark." Stevie Rae says

"Not on purpose. Kalona had you guys hypnotized." I tell her. The whole dream took about three hours.

"I dont want to go back to sleep. I cant." I tell Stevie Rae.

"You have to though."

"Not with out Stark."

"Maybe Damien and Jack could sleep with you. I would say Darius but then there's Aphrodite..." Stevie Rae says.

"I'll go to Damien and Jack's room." I tell Stevie Rae. "Can you come with me?''

"Sure." We start walking to Damien and Jack's room. I knock on the door and a sleepy looking Damien comes into view. He takes one look at me and pulls me into his arms.

"Zoey are you okay?"

"Just a bad Kalona dream." I say. "Can i sleep with you and Jack?"

"Yeah. There should be room on the bed for you." Damien tells me.

"I'm gonna head back to my room, I'll see you in the morning Z." Stevie Rae gives me hug and a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Night Damien."

"Night Stevie Rae." Damien and i both say.

I walk into Damien's room. Jack is snoring lightly on the bed.

"You wanna tell me what the dream was about?" Damein asks. So agian i go into explanation mode.

"You dont think thats gonna happen do you?" Damien askes gently

"I dont know. I just want to go to sleep and have no dreams about Kalona or anyone dying." I say

"You can move in between Jack and i." I do as Damien says. He crawls in after me.

"So how does this Kalona cant get into your dreams unless your sleeping with some one work?" Damien askes

"You have to be touching. I always rest my head on Starks chest." I reply

"'Kay you can rest your head on my shoulder if you want."

"'Kay." I say and lightly put head on Damien's chest. I close my eyes and go to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Hey sorry sort not updating for awhile but I've been kinda busy. Plus I'm kinda having an authors block with the next chapter.

Don't worry I'll update soon

You guys can give me shit later after I give you some totally kick ass chapter.

Your totally awesome person Courtlyn! ;P


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 20 Stark **

**I know I know, but Ive been having some seriously HUGE authors block. Im sorry :'( can you guys forgive me? Well you kinda have to because you still dont know why the plane left, Who's Loren's accomplice, (Well you might if you read my last chapter correctly), You dont know how Im gonna get rid of Kalona, and you dont know if Stark is dead, (or will die), and what if Zoey rejects the Change? What will happen then? Will they find the stuff that turns you into a red vampyer? Or will Zoey be lost forever? What about Aya? Will she get rid of Kalona? These are the questions that will be answered in time. **

**Mwa hahahaha! Im so evil sometimes :D! Read and Review Please!!! Love y'all! 3 P.S Sorry if this chapter sux oh and sorry i took so long**

I woke up and my head was killing me. It hurt _so_bad. I gingerly patted the back of my head and felt a huge bump. Come to think of it, i felt bruised and battered up all over. I lifted my shirt up only to find the biggest bruise i have ever seen in my life. It was the size of a baseball!

I try to remember what happend but it only hurts my head more.

I looked around to where i was being held captive. The room was dark, and there were no windows. (Thank Goddess) It was kinda like a small basement. I was lying on a small busted up matress, with no blankets.

Anger, fear, and a bunch of jumbled up emotions hit me.

"Girls." I rolled my eyes. Then i remembered who's emotions those where. "Zoey!"

I got up and ran to the door that was like 20 feet away. Suddenly i was on the ground again. I tried to move my legs but i felt a strange tugging on my right ankle. I looked to see what was holding me in place. It was a rusted up chain with a cuff thingy that was clipped around my ankle. It wasn't very long ether which made me stuck staring at the door that was still 15 feet in front of me. I looked around. It didn't look like there was anything big or heavy enough to break the stupid chain.

"Stupid chain. You know i hate you right?" I grumbled

I got up off the ground and went back to my mattress. I plopped my self down and started to think. How the hell was i suppose to protect Zoey if I'm stuck in some stupid-ass basement place with my ankle chained to a post? Lets face it, I need help. I need to be 'rescued' probably from Zoey and the gang. So in other words I, Stark, Mr-I-cant-miss-a-shot, need help from mainly girls, plus two gays.

"At least Darius will be there, to make this less humiliating."i said.

_I wonder who knocked me out? Or how they knocked me out?_ i thought. Then i thought (for like the millionth time) _I have to be like the worst warrior in all of forever!_

I know i should be think positive thoughts, but its kinda hard to think positive when your stuck in some place that you dont know. For all i know i could be in another country.

_How did Zoey talk to me earlier? _I thought.

I sat there for think five minutes when i heard the door open. And guess who strode in? Yup, Erik Im-The-Best-Actor Night.

"Hello Stark." Erik said as if we had been old time friends (Which we arnt)

"Hey Erik"

"So whacha up to?"

"Nothing much cause, in case you hadnt noticed im kinda chained up here." I said a little irritated. Erik laughed.

"Right, so now Zoey dosent have any one to protect her." Erik started walking toward me. "And its gonna stay that way to, because before you were here Zoey was _my _girlfriend." I noticed that as Erik got closer his pupils seem larger that normal.

"I dont think so. Zoey broke up with you when we were at the Abby." **(I think thats how you spell it)**

"That was only because you and Heath were in the way and she couldnt see clearly. I know what Zoey wants" Erik was standing right in front of me. I stood up.

"Ummm... Lets see... I am bound to Zoey and Heath was too. And last time i checked you weren't anything to her." Erik's face looked as hard as stone.

"I made a promise with Kalona. If i got rid of you then Loren, Kalona, and i could share already killed Heath so now its my turn to kill you." Erik swung his arm around, I ducked and punched him in the gut.

"Zoey is not a competition or a prize. You cant just share people!" Erik got up and pushed me down.

"Your only saying that cause you cant handle the truth. Lets face it, all you do is let Zoey down, get her almost killed and walk away from her! Your no Warrior!" Erik laughed "I mean look at you! You look pathetic! Aren't Red Vamps suppose to be stronger than Blue Vamps! You cant even break the rusted up chain!" Okay that did it. I got up and with as much strength as i could i punched him in the face.

Erik stumbled backward. The sweet intoxicateing smell of blood pouring from his nose.

I kept looking for something to break the chain so i could get out of here and find Zoey quick. I remebered that i could tap pinto her elements and called Earth, A big rock came from the roof and landed beside me. I grabbed it and gave the chain three good hits. The chain broke and ran to where Erik was. "Who's pathetic now Erik?" I turned and ran out of the stupid basement. I climbed the stairs three at a time and made my way through doors and hallways. I had keep moving if i was to get back to Zoey. I stepped out side and my skin immediately started to tingle. The sun was coming up over the horizon. I looked around where i was standing and saw that the palace wasn't very far. I could probably make it with only a few minor burns.

I took some more steps and started running at full speed. Zoey would probably be sleeping by now so i had to hurry and get to her before Kalona got into her dreams. The sun was rising quickly and i felt my skin getting really hot. _I wish i had that suit that jack made. _I thought.

I was almost at the palace when a cry of pain escaped my back of my arms and neck were burning.

The pain was growing with every minute it took to get to the castle.

"Ahh!" I could feel the sun on my back now.

The pain was so intense that i thought i should just give in to it and die here, when i saw the castle just yards away. I ran even harder.

I pushed open the door and quickly slammed it shut. The sun was defiantly on my Not-Friend list.

I only allowed myself about a minute to catch my breath before i left to find Zoey. I ran (agian) Up the stairs and to her Stevie Rae's room because she was Zoey's best friend. I knocked on the door and a sleepy Stevie Rae opened it.

"Stark...?" Stevie Rae asked

"Hey do you know where Zoey is?" I asked

"Yeah shes..."Stevie Rae's eyes opened more as if she just realized something. "Are you...bleeding?"

"Oh yeah, about that, Its kinda along story. But right know i need to know where Zoey is."

"She's sleeping with Damien and Jack because she another nightmare. Dont worry shes alot better than you look. What the heck happened to you?" So i launched into a big explanation on how Zoey was upset about the Council meeting, how i was suppose to tell her that her five minutes of alone time was up, how I got hit in the head and how i punched Erik in the gut and face ( my favourite part of the story).

"Well you need to get to the infermery. There's this stuff that they put on your burns and takes away all the heat, it leaves little scabs but it feels _so_good." Stevie Rae tells me as she and i walk to the infirmary.

"What happend?" One of the nurses asked me as Stevie Rae and i walked

"Sunlight." I told her.

"We can fix that." I got lead to bed. The nurse told me to take my shirt off so she could smother the cream on my back and arms.

I let out a moan of pleasure as the cream immediately drew out the heat. It took about fifteen minutes to get the cream on and then i had to just lay there for another twenty because it had to sink into my skin. Eventually i fell asleep because it was light outside and that's when Red Vamps are suppose to be sleeping.

One of the nurses woke me up and told me that i could go. Stevie Rae and i walked out of the infirmary when i remembered something. "Do i just go and stay in Zoey's room?"

"Isnt it yours and Z's room?" I noded. "Then you really dont need permission to enter your own room."

"Kay. Thanks for everything Stevie Rae."

"No problem Stark." Stevie Rae went in her room and i went down the hall to mine and Z's room. I quickly crawled under the covers and fell asleep.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 21 **

**Zoey**

**I'd like to thank all of my reviewers and PurpleFlower626 for the idea.**

It wasnt a dream that woke me up, it was the fact that i was getting really hot. So hot that i felt like i was burning. At first i thought it was just the teperature, so i pulled down the blanktes, but it just got worse. I got out of the bed trying not to distrube Damien or Jack. I checked the thermestate but it was nomal temperature, so i went to the bathroom and washed my face with cold water. It did aboslutly _nothing. _I was in a little panic mode.

_Is this what happens before you reject the change? _ i thought. This bugged me because, if i was going to die i wanted Stark to be there for me like i was for him.

I was pacing around in a little circle trying to calm my self down and not wake up Damien and Jack. I was a little jelous of them because they can get a full nights sleep with no iteruptions but i have a fallen immortal who wants me and the world. Goddess my life can me so complicated. Oh and dont forget that my Warrior was red-vamped-napped.

_I have to go and talk to Stevie Rae._

I left the room and walked soundlessly to Stevie Rae's room.

I knocked on the door but no one answered. I felt like i was about to cry because, one i feel like i im burning, two i need to know if this is the first step of rejecting the change, so i can tell her to say good bye to Stark for me.

I opened the door abit and stuck my head in. No one was there. "Stevie Rae?" I asked as i steped in further. "Stevie Rae, i need to ask you something." I checked her whole room but didnt find her. I noticed that her bed was messed up abit like she just woke up and walked out. What do i do? Do i just stay here and wait for her or do i go and find her? I decided to wait till she got back. She was probably just getting another bag of blood. I sat on her bed and waited. About fifteen minutes later a sigh of pleauser left my mouth. My skin started to feel cool.

"Okay thats weird." I said. I started to feel tiered but foced my self to stay awake. There was no way in hell that i was going to let Kalona into my dreams.

After about another twenty five i heard voices out side the door. I couldnt under stand what they were saying though so i got up and went to the door

"No problem Stark." I heard Stevie Rae's twanged.

_Stark?_ I thought.

I was knocked to the ground when the door opened.

"Who's in here?" Stevie Rae asked

"Your bff." I said

Stevie Rae came into the room.

"Oh jeez Z im sorry i hit you with the door. Are you okay?"

"Yeah im fine. I came here because i woke up and i felt like i was burning so i wanted to ask you if it was just a part of rejecting the Change. But you weren't here so i just sat on the bed and then all of a sudden the burning went away. Then i herd you talkin outside. You were talking to Stark?"

"Yeah. He said that Erik had him locked up in-" I cut Stevie Rae off

"Erik's here?!"

"Yeah, any way so he locked Stark up in some bacment type thing, Stark got out and came looking for you but you werent in your room so he came to see if you were sharing a room with me. I told him that you were with Damien and then i smelt the blood, so -"

"Blood?!" I squeeked

"Yeah he got burnt from the sun so i took him to the infermery, and then he left for your room." Stevie Rae finished

"So he's in my room?" I asked

"Yup. just be careful though, the cream only takes out the heat and leaves scabes but the skin is still sore."

"Thanks Stevie Rae." I said and hugged her.

I left the room and headed straight for my room. The halls of the palace have rays of light streaming through the windows. I dont like big places especially places that are unfimliar and have fallen angles roming the halls.

I finally make it to my room and open the door just enough to sneek in with out being noticed. I close the door soundlessly behind me and make my way to the bed.

Stark is laying in the bed with just sweats on. I'm just about to climb in when Stark says. "You happy to see me?" He lifts his head from the pillow and i find my self swimming in his choclate brown eyes.

"No, you took up most of the bed." I said teasingly. "Shouldnt you be sleeping? Stevie Rae told me what happened."

"Welll i was, but then i felt that you were destresed. But then you got over it. But then you got desteresed again, but then you got over it." Stark tells me

"So if i was desressed why didnt you come?"

"Because you felt safe, so i figured you were with someone you trust." I slid in beside him on the bed. Starks arms wrapped around me instantly.

"You scared me." I whispered. some tears escaped from eyes as i remeberd last night how Loren said that Stark was somewhere else.

"I know, and im sorry. I was just about come and get you but then I blacked out." Stark said.

"But your okay right?"

"Im fine. But in not so sure about Eriks nose..." Stark said with a smirk. I laughed

"You puched him?"

"Twice. Onece in the face and once in the stomach." Stark sounded proud

"You cant just go punching poeple you dont like."

"Hey he brought it on him self! But F.Y.I It felt _so _good to punch the guy who hurt you."

I rolled my eyes. "But know more okay?"

"No more." Stark said and kissed me. The kiss only lasted a few minutes before he pulled away.

"Come on we both need some sleep and we both know thats not gonna happen if we go any further."

"Fine, Night Stark. I love you."

"I love you too Z".


End file.
